Bio-implants often fail due to effects of bacterial diseases and/or insufficient integration of the medical device into the surrounding tissue. Typical medicinal and surgical treatment options are often inadequate with regard to preventing failure of these devices. For example, the use of polyetheretherketone (PEEK) is increasing for bio-implant medical device applications. While the material's bioinertness is a key advantage, this property also results in less rapid and incomplete integration with host tissue, particularly in spinal and orthopedic applications. Thus, there is a need for bioactive additives and coatings to improve the function of PEEK in current bio-implant applications and potentially expand its use into new areas.